My Little Pony Tales - Lost Episode
Hi, my name is Sheila and I'm a huge fan of My Little Pony. I have everything, the dolls, the toys and everything else. And up to this day, I still consider myself a fan of My Little Pony. But what I didn't expect was imminent. Here's my story: One day in 2011, I was browsing through eBay for any copies of My Little Pony Tales on VHS and DVD, however there were no copies available. After going to several video stores, and still unable to find any My Little Pony Tale VHS tapes and DVDs, I went to my local flea market. Just to my luck, I found them. I went up to the stand and saw some copies of My Little Pony Tales on VHS (but sadly no DVDs, although I didn't mind since I still have a VCR), including all of the seven Pony Friends dolls. I asked the man how much were the stuff and he said "All of this here is worth $60". I gave the man the money, then took the stuff to my car and went home in excitement. As I was unpacking, I noticed a VHS tape labeled in crude handwriting "My Little Pony Tales: Never Before Seen Episode". To my curiosity, I popped the tape in my VCR, sat down and watched. The tape started out normal with the intro playing happily, I smiled brightly because it felt like I was a kid again. But something seemed odd; towards the end of the opening, the screen began to twitch a bit. Probably, the tape's film was worn out? Whatever the case, I brushed it off and carried on with the video. Then, the title of the episode appeared on screen: "Teddy's Vengeance", I was startled a bit, but I didn't think much of it. The episode started out at Bon Bon's house, it was nighttime. The ponies were having a sleepover and were watching TV with The Cleveland Bays on. It was at this point that one of the ponies questioned if they could see what was on the news, but Melody replies: "Can't we at least finish this?". The ponies agree with Melody and continue to watch the remnants of the Cleveland Bays concert - which took place over the course of three minutes. After this long wait, Melody then grabs the TV remote and switches the channel to the news with a reporter stating that there was psychopath killer on the loose, responsible for a double homicide. Sweetheart tells the ponies that there is "nothing to really truly worry about". The ponies then proceed to turn in for the night. A title card then appears stating that a few hours had passed; Teddy is shown walking on the streets dragging two body bags (presumably of Ace and Lancer). He then spots Bon Bon's house and goes inside. Teddy then sneaks into the bedroom and kidnaps Bright Eyes, quietly. Back at his house or torture chamber as I should call it, Teddy straps Bright Eyes down to the table and begins to hack her apart. Blood was seeping from the table and screaming from her could be heard; realistic screaming that I could feel it. He took the other ponies and killed them in many ineffable ways; which it was at this point that I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran over to the VCR and tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't turn off. Same with the TV; I unplugged the entire set, but the video just continued playing and it never left the screen. I sat down in agitation and was forced to endure the rest of the tape. After about two more minutes of carnage, the video cuts to Teddy staring directly into the viewer as he says: "That's what they get. But now I must do, what I have to do". Teddy then pulls out a gun and aims it towards his head. Tears were streaming down his face, this lasted for 30 seconds until Ted finally broke down into tears; sobbed for about a few minutes, before pulling the trigger. As he pulled the trigger, blood and brain matter splattered across the screen while Teddy's lifeless body fell towards the ground. His body just lied there for about a minute, before the episode ended. Both the TV and VCR burst into flames. As soon as I saw that, I lost control of my bladder. I immediately grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire in time. The tape then came out of the VCR; I grabbed it as I took a hammer and slammed it into a million pieces. I destroyed the tape itself, except for the film: well, I later burned the film. After that I took my burnt up VCR and TV, and threw them both in the trash. I then called 9-1-1 to discuss about this incident. The police came to my house and they interrogated with almost every question answered NO. The police then concluded that a person who created it was sent to death penalty with over 100 counts of murder and 1 count of public disturbance. The police also mentioned that the tape was thrown out, after the cast & crew watched it back and were scarred for life by the episode's graphic content. But somehow, a salesman managed to find that tape in the garbage - mistaking it for a regular VHS tape - and sold it with other My Little Pony Tales merchandise at a flea market. As turns out, that same man had that tape in his residence for well over two decades. I then told them that I was the one who got that stuff and that tape. Shortly after that incident, I couldn't even sleep for a whole month. I was too scared to watch "My Little Pony Tales" for almost a year, but I've overcome my fears now. So, if you ever come across the same episode, don't watch it. Just call the police and have all of the copies burned. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Category:Creepypasta